clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great GGD Darktan Conflict
The Great GGD Darktan Conflict is a minor skirmish between Gary the Gaget Dude and his army and Darktan II and his army. The war started on 4/4/10. It has not ended. Chapter 1: The Beginning One day in the Darktonian Realm, GGD was arguing with Darktan II about who could defeat the HunEmpire. Darktan II claimed that he could do it, but GGD said he could. This solved into a argument. GGD's army came over to GGD and helped him argue with Darktan II. Darktan's army came by and helped Darktan argue. All of a sudden, Zacknjess yelled "How about we have a war and whoever wins will get to attack the HunEmpire!" Darktan II and GGD agreed. "PUNY ARMY! WE WILL DESTROY YOU!" said GGD X. GGD and his army ran to their base in FG. Darktan II and his army did the same. When they got to the base, Akbaboy shouted towards his troops. "Look! We are going to have to use our best items and best minions if we want to win." GGD looked at everyone. "Right." The army got into their uniforms. GGD looked over at Fire (puffle) and Yay. He saw that they their cannon is out of cannonballs. GGD snickered as his army set out to the battlefield. Meanwhile, Willie Watt was arguing with Manny Peng about who should have the Knicicle. "I should!" Willie Watt scolded at Manny Peng. "Nwo, I shwould!" Manny Peng cooed. Willie Watt was ready to throw the little guy into South Pole City. Xary looked at WishFlyX and he nodded. Xary grabbed the Knicicle and gave it to WishFlyX. Xary looked out near the battlefield and saw GGD's army and the Jerdi ready for a fight. "Are we going to fight or not?" WishFlyX hissed at Darktan II. "Of course! We're going to PWN them!" Darktan II announced as his army ran down to attack. GGD, Akbaboy, Austin, and the rest of GGD's army swallowed real hard. Then the 2 armies charged towards each other. Chapter 2: Project PWN Missle/Willie Watt's Fiery Attack It had been 5 hours. The war was still raging. Austin and GGD thought of a sneak attack while the others attacked,raging with anger. "That's it!" GGS yelled at last. "We'll throw a few PWN missiles at them!" GGD smiled mischievously,and loaded up the cannons with PWN missiles. GGD fired the PWN missiles,and they hit Willie. Willie Watt looked at Austin and GGD. Her eyes raged like fire. GGD and Austin gulped. That was not a good sign. Willie turned into a ball of fire. She was ready to take down GGD and Austin. "RETREAT!" GGD yelled as loud as he could. The army,Jerdi and the Troublesome Trio ran as fast a they could to their tents. They had cannons next to their tents, plugged into the tent ,with Knickles in them. Willie came towards them. GGD, Flywish and Akbaboy pulled the rope in their tent, and Knicicles shot out faster then lightning. They all were firing at Willie. Willie then screamed and ran crying to Darktan II. "WILLIE! WHAT A SISSY!" Darktan hissed as she got to Xary, hugging him. GGD laughed,as Flywish gave Xinston a high five. Darktan II watched them celebrate. "THIS IS NOT OVER YET!" he yelled over the mountains. In fact,he yelled so ab avalanche plummeted down the slopes, blocking GGD, his army, and the Jerdi from escape. GGD was worried. He called the Ice Villagers for backup. As soon as you could say "SUPERCALAFRAGALISTICEXPIALATOSIOUS",the Ice Villagers arrived,with many cannons,filled with knickles. GGD had a evil smirk on his face. He was ready to kick some butt. Chapter 3: Barkjon's Drumming It was Day 3 of the war, and rain was coming down. Hard. Everyone put up the hoods of their hoodies on GGD's army, but DTA didn't do anything to their heads. Willie Watt started screaming. "My hair! It's getting all messed up!" Manny Peng and Maddieworld X laughed very hard. "ENOUGH!!!" Darktan scolded. "Robo-Gary, go attack!" Thus, Robo-Gary set off to attack. 5 minutes later, a PWN Missle went through the air, with RG attached to it. Manny Peng fell onto the wet snow, laughing. Darktan slapped his face. "Dude!" Maddie X said. "You are treating him horribly. He came to your army, for you. He helped us in the Great Darktonian Pie War, for you. ...-and this is your 'thank you'?" Darktan II slapped her in the face. "SHUT UP!" Back at GGD's base, GGD and Barkjon were sitting outside of the tents. "How are we 'gonna to defeat them,GGD?" Bark asked. A smile went over GGD's face. "Your a drummer, right?" GGD asked. "Yes...." Bark replied. "Your gonna distract the girls of DTA with your drumming!" GGD said. Bark looked at him. He gave out a loud laugh,so loud, Fudd could hear him from the Fourth Wall. Bark twirled his drumsticks in the air, got out his portable drums, and went out to distract. "HEY,GIRLS!!!" Bark shouted to the girls of DTA. They all looked at him. "Come listen to some tunes!" he said mockingly. All the girls pushed the boys into Darktan,and ran over to Bark's drum set. "It's a trap!" Darktan said to the girls, but they didn't listen. Bark started playing the drums,and the crowd of girls started whooping loudly. GGD and the rest of his army (including the Jerdi) ran to attack the boys. GGD gave his army frying pans, and they smacked the DTA boys rapidly. GGD saw Darktan grab his amulet. Barkjon saw as well. "That's all for now, ladies!" he said, packing up his drum set. While he put his drumsticks into his pocket, GGD grabbed him, and the army retreated. GGD wasn't done yet. He had a list of plans ahead, and this was but Phase one of Operation Take Down DTA. Chapter 4: A Visit from Fudd The war was still raging on. GGD was running low on pies. "GGD" a soldier said. "We have more pies in the first-aid kit we found". GGD looked at him. "Good" he said. Ice Villagers were firing Knickles. Flywish, Xinston ,and Akbaboy were pulling down members of DTA's pants down, or at least on those who wore pants. They then ran quickly back to the base. The Jerdi and the Ice Villagers were one part of the army, firing Knickles and Key-sabers at DTA. GGD thought longer. He was about to say something, but Fudd came running to the base. "Fudd?" Flywish said as he loaded some snowball blasters with more snowballs. "What do you want?" Fudd looked at him,and replied: "DTA is coming to attack. Well,bye!". Fudd ran off. GGD got all his knickles cannons ready. GGD then made a hole through something separating the armies bases. GGD fired knickles through the hole. They then retreated to their tent. GGD was now scared. They would lose. Darktan would use his Aether Amulet anytime now. They were doomed! Chapter 5:Revenge the of the Serth Months passed. Neither army had givven up. GGD's army was running low on jerdi. "Why are we running low on Jerdi?" an angry GGD said. "Serth are kidnapping them, boss." a soilder said. As soon as GGD heard those 5 words, he screamed at the top of his lungs. His army knew what this meant. It meant, "Attack, NOW!". The army charged to DTA. As soon as they got there, they were sent flying back. "Why the (censored) are they so powerful?" GGd said, even angrier than before. "1st off, whyu must you swear?" Akbaboy said. "2nd off, that's just how they are." GGD rolled his eyes. He threw Knickles at DTA. His army looked at him, confused. "What are you waiting for? ATTACK!" GGD said. So, the army did what GGD said. So, they threw knickles rappidly. GGD thought the war was over, and he had won. But, it wasent. Darktan called out Pentguins with rabbies to attack. They attacked so brutially that it needs another chapter. Category:stories Category:conflicts